bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senji Ryakketsu
Itai Segei '(-痛い正義, ''Painful Justice) is an exiled Shinigami of the Soul Society and half-brother of Gekkō Kirameki. He now resides within the Human World. Appearance Sasuke Part 2.png|Itai's general Appearance in the Spiritual World AkatsukiSasuke3.png|Itai's Shinigami Attire Uchiha.Sasuke.full.1140156.jpg|Itai's flirtatious attire in the Human Realm ModernSasukeUchiha.jpg|Itai's general attire in the Human World Itai is a fair-skinned Visored who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. Itai is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. Itai is noticeably taller and more muscular than his half-brother Gekkō. He wears a long, dark cloak with red cloud designs, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. Underneath he wears a grey high-collared short-sleeved which zips. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his Special Kidou armbands hidden underneath. He also wears a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his Zanpakutou. Personality Evident in his general attitude, Itai is aloof, calm, and collected, who rarely ever gets exited or panicked. Itai can be rude and straightforward when the time comes, as he always jumps straight to the point and never holds back his opinion. He is very mature and reserved in terms of socialites, rarely ever speaking unless spoken to. Itai can be very "apathetic" and perceptive in battle, as he is able to quickly see his opponents battles flaws and overall determine the amount of strength needed to defeat them. In terms of his apathy, Itai can be incredibly cold bordering on ruthless, attacking his opponent with ruthless barrages of attacks. However, Itai does possess a since of justice and morality, never attacking anyone other than his opponent. He looks down upon those who assault and take advantage of the weak, and normally will severely punish those who do, rather they be friend or foe. Despite showing a good amount of apathy in battle, this only applies to his opponent's well being. Truly, he enjoys the glorious art of combat and is truly one to enjoy a good battle against strong opponents. History Nearly 500 years ago, Itai was born to Satsugai and Tsuki Seigi within the upper districts of the Rukongai. Much of his childhood was normal with the exception of the extensive Shinigami training his father put him through before even entering the '''Shinō Academy. His father trained him in the four basic Shinigami arts of combat and showed great skill in the areas. Eventually, his father enrolled him within the Shinō Academy, '''Itai graduated with incredible ease. Afterwards, he had planned on enrolling himself within the 6th Division, however his plans where soon cut short. One day while Itai was resting in his home, four captains of the Gotei 13 had arrived at his home and confronted his father about his wife. Itai did not know why his mother and father had been under question. However, this was only until he found out that his mother had been seen with an mysterious individual on the outskerts of the Seireitei. At that moment, both Itai and Satsugai became suspicious of the woman's motives. However, when the captains decided to arrest Tsuki and question her, Itai's father stood in their way and battle broke out and Itai was knocked unconscious. Once it was over, the boy came to in his father's arms, while his mother was no where to be seen. While he decided to look for her, his father stopped him before giving him his Shinigami powers. Knowing that he wasn't strong enough to challenge the Gotei 13 at his level, Itai exiled himself within the Human Realm and began training under the tutelage of Kafiezal, unlocking his true power and fusing his father's power with his own. Afterwards, Itai had undergone Hollowfication under Kafiezal, and ultimately gained the powers of a Visored. He then thanked his mentor and viewed him as a reliable comrade, before leaving with his own objective in mind: Finding the truth of his family. After many years, Itai had finally come across his brother. The two had clashed in a battle that shook the very foundation of the area of which they where in. They had come to the realization that they where brothers. The presumed their battle with Itai being the victor, until a woman by the name of Misora Kurosaki intervened and rescued the latter's brother. After their battle, Itai told them both about his plans to destroy Soul Society and tried to recruit Gekkou to his cause. However, Gekkou refused. Afterwards the two decided to go his separate way from his younger brother despite his pleas and even a warning that if he where to attack Soul Society that they would be enemies. Itai ignored his brother's threats and decided to resume his plan and training. Powers and Abilities Despite never having an official rank within the Soul Society as a Shinigami, Itai is an incredibly powerful fighter who is rumored to be an above-captain level opponent capable of defeating all but the strongest of opponents. This was shown in his ability to fight on par with his mentor Kafiezial, as well as defeat his younger brother, Gekkō, a man who is well know for his great strength, after said training. He was able to singlehandedly defeat a Vasto lorde with relative ease and little effort. '''Enhanced Strength and Durability: Despite his rather slender appearance, Itai's overall physical strength and endurance is staggering. He is more than capable of dealing with attacks and situations that would simply kill a normal Shinigami. An example of this was when he survived what he claimed to be the "more than hellish" that the Visored Kafiezial put him through. Itai's physical strength is great enough to easily overpower Adjuches-class Hollows with little effort. Itai's body's durability has been pushed to a level that it is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human or Shinigami's. Enhanced Speed, Agility, and Reflexes: 'Even before mastering Shunpo, Itai is a very fast and agile fighter. He has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession.His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Itai's agility, balance, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to a level above that of the finest human athlete and normal Shinigami. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, springs, and numerous other martial and acrobatic feats. His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently a number of times greater than those of an ordinary Shinigami. 'Master Martial Artist: 'His ability is as great as that of his brother's in the art of Hakuda, if not greater. Itai was trained in martial arts since he was young,both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Itai has also shown a natural mastery in Jujitsu, which involves counterattacks, take-downs, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He also effortlessly defeats Hollows and Shinigami on a regular basis (albeit they are lower level ones). Due to his medium height, Itai moves rather swiftly and can bring down an opponent twice his size with a few well placed strikes. 'Advanced Growth Rate: Acoording to Kafiezial, Itai's most astounding ability is his growth rate; he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Despite never having an official rank within the Seireitei as a Shinigami, he possessed an innate talent for many Shinigami abilities. In the Shinō Academy, his instructors noted his quick progression through his classes and quick development of the Shinigami art of combat; particularly Zanjutsu. Enhanced Intellect: 'Itai has an incredible amount of intellect. His mental performance is greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory, speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. Genjutsu de Sasuke.png|An example of Itai's spiritual energy's psychological effects tumblr_ly5pv5hvza1qmdoawo1_500.gif|Itai converting his spiritual energy into lightning 'Immense Spiritual Power: '''Even by captain-level standards, Itai has a great amount of Spiritual Power, being twice that of the average captain at full power. His complete control over his emotions has allowed him to achive complete control over his Spiritual output and where he would direct it. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. Itai's spiritual power is said to be overwhelming on the mind instead of the body. *Psychological Effect:' His spiritual power is said to be "''light on the body, yet heavy on the mind" ''this meaning that his spiritual energy has more of a psychological effect than a physical one. This helps Itai in numerous ways, both in battle and other areas, as it allows him a very limited amount of mind control and hypnosis. This type of spiritual energy allows him to trick other beings into perceiving unreal things, although illusions are not tangible, but can be very realistic to his subjects. There are several ways he can create his illusions. On occasions, he can create complex and detailed worlds, and even be able to alter the way he or his target are perceived. *'Spiritual Element of Lightning: Even from a young age, Itai has shown the innate ability to transfer and convert his Spiritual Energy into the pure, unrestrained, element of lightning. When using this ability, Itai's complete Reishi composition alters and changes, to the point where Itai has stated that he feels more like a "generator" than a Shinigami. Not only can he convert his own Reiatsu into pure lightning, he can also alter the shape and size of the element, fitting almost any combat need he possess. 'Kidō Master: '''Itai's mastery in the art of Kidou is more than capable of rivaling that of the Kidou Corps captain in pure versatility. He can easily be considered a master of Kidō, being able to use high-level Kidō without incantation, and also use them within a split second and surprise his opponents. He possess knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation, with almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. He possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can use a low-level spell repeatedly in rapid succession and with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. 'Hohō Master: 'Itai's prowess in Shunpo rivals the "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, the most adept user of her generation. He posesses tremendous, almost otherworldly speed, that allows him to achive feats that most would consider only to be rivaled by Yoruichi herself. He is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. 'Zanjutsu Master: Itai's foremost skill is in the art of Zanjutsu. Utilizing his sword as if it is of second nature. He is regarded as both a master and one of the finest practitioners of the art produced. His training under Kafiezial further increased his skills to incredible levels, as now he is more than able of overpowering captain-level foes with the sheer master and versatility of the art of Zanjutsu. Itai is an exceptionally powerful swordsman, being, by far, Itai's most feared trait. His overall prowess allows him to easily defeat several highly skilled opponents. His skill was revealed when he was training with his father as a young child, and again during his training with Kafiezial, being able to fight on par with the latters dueing even that time. He has virtually unnatural prowess and skill in the art of Zanjutsu, being not only masterful of the core art itself, but also mastering techniques that stem from it. In terms of his fighting style, he is known for his nearly unrivaled mastery within the art of swordsmanship. In terms of his sword fighting style, Itai prefers utilizing minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed, and also breaking his vast array of sword techniques and styles. This is simialr in fashion to Jeet Kune Do, Gekkō's favorite fighting style when using Hakuda. Using incredible timing and acurate percision, Itai is fully capable of executing the most lethal of attacks and performing the most ruthless of murders. *'Kendō: '(剣道, 'Kendo; Way of The Sword) is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship. When Itai uses this technique, he can cause even the mightiest of foes to fall at his feet. Itai can cause wide-spread damage to the area of which he used the technique. *'Kenjutsu': Itai's natural swordsmanship prowess is incredible, while not even using the Shinigami art of Zanjutsu, he can overwhelm most Captain-level foes, with the sheer fighting style that directly complements his Visored abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants with his Kenjutsu. *'Iaido:' (居合道 Iaidō): Japanese martial art associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard or saya striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Itai can utilize this technique with such skill and speed, that in one moment his opponent is standing, and in the next he is on the ground. This is a testament to the great speed that Gekkō sports while using Iaido *'Agitowari '(顎割, "Chin/Jaw Splitting") Is a Zanjutsu technique that can bisect a opponent with a single sword strike to the jawline. A sword technique where a single sword attack cuts an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body until the target is bi-sectioned. Itai can utilize this technique with incredible versatility, being able to use the technique without the least bit of warning. *'Senmaioroshi' (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"):a Zanjutsu technique that allows the user to cut a opponent into ribbons.A technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces. Itai only utilizes this technique when he is outnumbered by more than two opponents. Zanpakutō Tengoku '( - 天国, ''"Heaven"): ''Within its sealed state, it appears to be an ordinary katana. The only exception being that the tsuba of the sword is two dimensional and only covers half of the blade. The sword handle and the sheath of his Zanpakutō are green in color. 'Shikai: Tengoku's release phrase is "Banish" upon said phrase, Tengoku begins to scatter into tiny blade fragments, similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura. The fragments circle around the hilt of the blade as they begin to re-construct the blade. Its new appearance is that of a chokutō with blue scabbard and matching handle. Despite its overall ordinary appearance, Tengoku's sharpness is great enough to cut through anything, even a lower-level Shinigami's Zapakutou. Its durability is so great that it makes it very hard to even scratch. ''' '''Shikai 'Special Abilities: '''Tengoku's special ability is controlling and generating solar energy. Due to Tengoku being one of the most powerful sun-type zanpakutō, it has the innate ability to control, create and manipulate all aspects of a sun's power, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc.. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and even plant growth promotion. Tumblr m572gnb8S41qgxbboo1 500.png|A single slash from Itai's Bankai 20120625174111!Madara's_Final_Stabilised_Susanoo.jpg|Itai's Bankai Appearance 'Bankai: Tenshi''' ( - 天子,Son Of Heaven): To activate his Bankai, Itai points his blade towards the ground and muttures "Bankai". Upon said phrase, Tengoku completely disperses into an intense pillar of violet flames that completely engulfs Itai. The flames then begin to solidify and mold itself into a new form.A large, blood-red humanoid being that surrounds Itai. This being isn't much taller than Itai as it reaches an equal seven feet in height. The being has a traditional long, tengu nose, the mouth is carved out, with two lines running down to the chin area, and it wears robes, pointed shoes and body armor on its shoulders and waist. Itai's Bankai also possesses "hair" , which is tied up at the sides. It seems to have a back set of arms, which are plated, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms, which have no plating, are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. His Zanpakutou is similar in appearance to a Katana , which is kept sheathed inside the palms of Tenshi's back arms and wielded by its forearms. In this form, one swing of its katana is enough to destroy an entire mountain range. According to Itai,this Bankai is a cross between "compression and expansion". Bankai Special Ability: 'While garbed within his Bankai, Itai's Shikai abilities are enhanced to the point of making them legitimate Bankai techniques. Not only this but his defensive and offensive abilities are enhanced to the point where he can come out unscathed from all but the most powerful of attacks. In terms of offensive, he can dish out attacks that can shater bones and completely destroy the muscles of his opponents. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power: 'While in Bankai, Itai's spiritual power reaches level that could be considered abysmal. His power is so great and dense that not only is it visible within the shroud of his Bankai, but it also strengthens the shroud of his Bankai. While in this form, Itai's psychological effects take a steep jump to the point that anyone within the surrounding area can mentally "feel" his presence all around them, giving them a severe case of paranoia. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess: 'While in this form,Itai possesses uniquely inhuman abilities and is endowed with a physical prowess far beyond that of any standard Shinigami. During their battle, it was noted by Gekkō that his physical abilities where unlike anything he has ever encountered before. His arm strength, leg strength, resistance, and speed had become significantly increased, to the point of making Shinigami and Hollows who are known for their tremendous strength look like nothing. His speed in this form is purely nightmarish, to the point where he can close a tremendous distance between he and his opponent within milliseconds, without even using Shunpo. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration: 'In addition, due to the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" around him means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation, thus allowing him to use Tenshi for a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. Hollowfication Itai's Hollow Form is different form Visoreds in the fact that he did not simply subjugate his Inner Hollow. Instead, he sealed the latter and took its power for himself, allowing it to supplement his normal Shinigami reserves. Due to this, Itai's power is greatly superior to that of a normal Visored. '''Hollow Form: '''When Itai allows his hollow Reiatsu to completely take over his physical body, his entire body changes and he becomes far more powerful. Itai's Hollow form is what is best described as demonic. It almost has no resemblance to that of a normal Visored mask other than the part of the armor that covers Itai's face. The form seems to have bone-like armor going up Itai's back and down his arms, the former resembling that of a spine. The armor extends just over his shoulders and creates two artificial appendages near his true arms. His Zanpakutou is covered with a dull white aura that is transcribed with blood-red inscriptions. Itai's face is covered with what can best described as a demonic skull with two horns putrouding form both sides of his skull. Similar to the blade, the entire armor is covered with blood-red inscriptions that make the armor all the more friegtning. Itai states that the blood represents the "enemies he has concurred". '''Power Augmentation: '''Like with most Vizards, Itai's Hollow Form gives him a tremendous increase in all of his former abilities. His strength,speed, and overall power input is now far greater than what they where before.However, Itai's Hollow Form is greatly superior in the fact that it is not a simple "mask", but the complete Hollow Transformation. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power: ' His spiritual power in this form is currently unknown, but Itai's already vast spiritual power increases drastically. *'Physical Augmentation: 'In this form, Itai's speed and strength increases dramatically, it was noted by Gekkō Kirameki, that Itai's physical abilities were unlike that of his Bankai. His arm strength, leg strength, resistance, and speed had become significantly increased, to the point of making Gekkō's Bankai power look like nothing. During their battle, Itai was able to overpower Gekkō's Bankai in almost every single way. '''Cero '(虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", ): Like most Vizards, Itai is able to fire a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at his target. Itai is able to use this technique with accelerated pace and impeccable timing. He also has access to the two higher variations of the Hollow technique. His Cero color is a standard crimson. *'''Gran Rey Cero (王虚の閃光, lit Royal Hollow Flash):Is a unique Cero variation available only to the Espada and Espada level Arrancar. By mixing his own blook with that of his charging Cero, Itai is capable of creating a much more powerful and potent Cero blast. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. Itai's color of cero changes from crimson to a light blue with a white outline. *'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero," Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): Is a black Cero used by Itai in his Hollow form. . It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness.The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is massive. The superior Cero Oscuras is far greater than an average Cero. Itai's cero is highly destructive and is said to be more powerful than Ulquiorra Cifer's. Itai's cero color in this state is black with a strong crimson outline, this makes it similar in appearance to Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō. Trivia '''Fun Fact: '''Itai is even stronger than his younger brother Gekkō, although exactly how much more powerful he is, is currently unknown. Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Male